cuando el valor se acava
by Mariana
Summary: todo se acava


CUANDO EL VALOR SE ACABA CAPITULO 1  
  
UN VIEJO MAL por :MAR  
  
Remontemonos a la epóca en que tai tenía 5 años este tenía una amiga en ese entonces llamada catherine eran tan amigos que se juraron que si uno moría antes que el otro se ivan a encontrar en el mas alla(ya saven chencheras de niños), cierto día catherine iva en un coche con sus papás y este se volteo nadie supo por que pasó no huvo sobrevivientes.  
  
  
  
A tai le dolio mucho perder a la unica amiga que tenía poco despues se encontrava jugando en el parque con una pelota como solía hacerlo con ella un niño que pasava por ahí no se dio cuenta y pateo la pelota lejos tai corrio por ella al ir corriendo no se dio cuenta de una pequeña piedra saliente entre el pasto tropesó con ella y se dio un golpe vastante fuerte en el estomago callo de rodillas al ver que la pelota se alejava corrio tras ella con la mano sobre su estomago, poco despues conocio a sora y paso lo que todos savemos.  
  
  
  
VOLVAMOS AL PRESENTE.  
  
tai se encuentra durmiendo en su cama cuando siente un fortisimo dolor en el estomago se levanta y se toca el area del ya mencionado golpe.  
  
  
  
TAI:pense que habia superado este mal(empieza a toser) -al quitarse la mano con la que cubria su boca se da cuenta que está vañada en sangre va al baño a limpiarse.  
  
  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE.  
  
  
  
SORA:Tai que te pasa te veo muy palido  
  
  
  
TAI:(fingiendo sentirse bien)estoy bien solo que no dormi anoche.  
  
  
  
MATT:eso se nota traes unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo.  
  
  
  
TAI:(tosiendo)me pondría a discutir con tigo pero no tango ani.................  
  
SE DESMAYA EN LOS BRASOS DE SU AMIGO  
  
SORA:tai,tai que te pasa contéstame tai. CAPITULO 2:  
  
NO ES NADA MINUTOS DESPUES DEL DESVANECIMIENTO DE TAI  
  
  
  
TAI:(EN LOS BRASOS DE SORA)qu...que me pasó sora por que estás llorando.  
  
  
  
SORA:tai ya despertaste que te pasó(abrasándolo)  
  
  
  
MATT:que te pasó viejo de repente te vi caer y solo atine a detenerte?  
  
  
  
TAI:no se me empezó a doler horrible el estomago y luego sentí que me faltaba el aire y luego cerré los ojos y no supe mas.  
  
  
  
SORA:tai puede ser serio no será de ese golpe que me contaste que te diste cuando eras niño mejor ve a ver al medico.  
  
  
  
MATT:si tai en verdad ese golpe te pudo haber causado mas que un simple moretón a donde fue el golpe?  
  
  
  
TAI:en el estomago(débil)  
  
  
  
MATT:ay viejo me diste un buen susto.  
  
  
  
SUENA LA CAMPANA  
  
  
  
TAI:vamos a clase (poniéndose de pie y tocándose el estomago)auch(sentándose de nuevo)  
  
  
  
SORA:tai estás bien?  
  
  
  
Tai: si estoy bien sora,matt ayúdame a llegar al salón de clases por favor.  
  
  
  
MATT:claro tai pero no será mejor llevarte a la enfermería?  
  
  
  
TAI:no es necesario ya se me está pasando  
  
  
  
SORA:en serio'  
  
  
  
TAI:si(  
  
  
  
YA EN SU AULA  
  
  
  
TAI:me pregunto si sera algo serio todavía me siento muy débil le perdiere a matt que me acompañe a casa  
  
  
  
A LA SALIA  
  
  
  
  
  
TAI:matt me acompañas a mi casa tengo algo que mostrarte.  
  
  
  
SORA:puedo ir  
  
  
  
  
  
TAI:no sora es un poco ........intimo  
  
  
  
  
  
MATT:a ya entiendo (con cara de pícaro le susurra en el oído a tai)es algo de tu nueva novia verdad?  
  
  
  
TAI:(con cara de ¿que?) no seas idiota matt es algo comun y corriente solo que es muy privado y solo se lo puedo mostrar a mi mejor amigo  
  
  
  
  
  
SORA:pero crei que yo era tu mejor amiga  
  
  
  
  
  
TAI:si sora pero no lo puedes ver (sintiéndose cada ves mas que sus fuerzas se le acababan)ya vamonos matt(lo jala con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan )  
  
  
  
MATT:si adiós soraa ay tai no me jales.  
  
  
  
YA LEJOS DE LA VISTA DE SORA  
  
  
  
TAI:(se para en una esquina cierra los ojos y se apoya en una pared)  
  
  
  
MATT:te sientes mal tai(sosteniéndolo)  
  
  
  
Tai:(apoyándose en su amigo)si matt no siento ninguna fuerza no puedo siquiera mantenerme en pie.  
  
  
  
MATT:vamos en este momento a que te revise un medico.  
  
  
  
TAI:no matt por eso te dije que me acompañaras no queria preocupar a sora y ya sentía que las fuerzas me fallaban.  
  
  
  
MATT:por eso no quisiste que viniera sora¿verdad?  
  
  
  
TAI:(ya casi desmayado)si matt te pido un favor mejor llévame a mi casa si y ya luego vemos que pasa.  
  
  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SORA  
  
  
  
  
  
SORA:que le pasaría a tai estoy muy preocupada por el.  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
por:mar  
  
UN TERRIBLE MAL Y UN SECRETO QUE GUARDAR MATTY TAY LLEGAN A LA CASA DE ESTE ULTIMO  
  
  
  
MATT:vamos a tu recamara tai para que descanses un rato.  
  
  
  
Tai: si matt supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo (acostándose en su cama)  
  
  
  
MATT:tai te conozco seguro que eso es lo único que tienes.  
  
  
  
TAI:no matt a ti no te puedo mentir anoche me dio un ataque de tos y bueno con sangre.  
  
  
  
MATT:TOSISTE SANGRE sabes que viejo levántate nos vamos en este momento a ver al medico.  
  
  
  
TAI:no matt ya se lo que tengo no es necesario.  
  
  
  
MATT:si lo de tu golpe pero por un simple golpe no toses sangre tai.  
  
  
  
TAI:de acuerdo pero no tengo fuerzas para manejar solo si tu manejas.  
  
  
  
MATT:por supuesto que si.  
  
  
  
  
  
EN EL HOSPITAL  
  
  
  
ENFERMERA:el doctor atom los atendrá en un momento pasen por favor.  
  
  
  
MATT:grcias  
  
  
  
Doctor: haber que tiene señor kamilla  
  
  
  
TAI:le contó lo que había pasado 9 años atrás y como se había sentido desde entonces.  
  
  
  
doctor: no estoy seguro de lo que sea y ruegue a dios que no sea lo que me temo le practicarán unos análisis .  
  
  
  
TAI:ok. mañana vengo  
  
  
  
Doctor: no esto es imperativo necesito que me entreguen los resultados en este momento.  
  
  
  
Tai: está bien(al ponerse de pie se marea y se vuelve a sentar)  
  
  
  
MATT(en voz vaja)tai espero que estés bien.  
  
  
  
AL VOLVER DE LOS ANALISIS  
  
  
  
TAI: (mas devil que nunca se abraza a matt)matt, no me aguanto en pie  
  
  
  
MATT:sientate esperemos los resultados  
  
  
  
Doctor: Señor kamiya Lamento darle esta noticia pero usted tiene cáncer en el estomago mi diagnostico era correcto lo lamento, pero su golpe en el estomago no fue una cosa sin importancia y como no lo atendió a tiempo su mal fue avanzando y ahora se ha vuelto incurable.  
  
  
  
TAI:(llorando)no es posible ( en voz muy baja)alla voy catherine  
  
  
  
MATT:(rumbo a casa)quien es catherine  
  
  
  
TAI:(le cuenta su historia)no puedo creer que me queden 3 años de vida ,matt tengo 14 años no es justo(estalla en llanto)  
  
  
  
MATT:te acuerdas que nunca te atreviste a declarártele a sora¿todavia la quieres?  
  
  
  
TAI:mas que a mi vida ,claro si mi vida puede valer algo ahora  
  
  
  
MATT:porque no te le declaras así serás feliz  
  
  
  
TAI:matt no le digas nada no quiero que me acepte por lastima.  
  
  
  
MATT:tai sora siempre te ha querido  
  
  
  
TAI:nunca le digas lo que tengo me oiste NUNCA  
  
capitulo 4 una gran alegria seguida deuna gran tristeza ESA NOCHE EN CASA DE TAI  
  
MATT:(viendo dormir a tai en su cama)no es posible mi mejor amigo se va a morir y yo no puedo hacer nada .  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SORA  
  
SORA:que es lo que realmente le sucedera a tai me preocupa que vaya a ser algo mas serio de lo que nos imaginamos.  
  
AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA DE ODAIBA SORA:como te sentiste anoche tai te volvio a doler el estomago? TAI:(volteando a ver a matt) este......no (matt lo ve con ojos de dile o le digo yo)digo si (se sento en una banca de la institución y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas cubriendose la cara)sora yo te queria decir algo pero no aqui ¿nos vemos a las 5 pm. en el parque?.  
  
SORA:claro tai pero que puede ser tan importante  
  
MATT:ya lo veras sora ya lo veras ........  
  
ESA TARDE A LAS 4:30PM PARA SER MAS EXPLICITA  
  
TAI:ojala que tenga el valor suficiente para decirselo todo(sosteniendo su emblema y apretandolo fuertemente)  
  
5:00PM  
  
TAI ESPERA EN UNA BANCA  
  
SORA:aqui estoy tai que era eso tan imporante que me querias decir?  
  
TAI:veras sora desde que te conoci supe que eras una niña muy especial por eso te considero mi mejor amiga pero desde que fuimos al digimundo y te raptaron los darkmasters (ni idea de como se escribe) senti que estava perdiendo lo que mas me importava en este mundo y bueno ese dia me di cuenta de que te queria sora pero no como un amigo o un hermano lo que sentia mejor dicho siento por ti se llama amor y queria preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia?(le saca una rosa de tras de el)  
  
SORA:ay tai me has dado la alegria mas grande de mi vida si si quiero ser tu novia tambien te quiero taichi kamiya.  
  
TAI:buen ahora debes saver otra cosa me quedan 3 años de vida esos desmayos, dolores y todo eso fueron producto de un cancer en el estomago que se me desarrollo a partir de el golpe ese que te conte .  
  
SORA:es broma verdad si tai muy gracioso(con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) que bien tai me engañaste jaja gracioso ahora dime que tienes anemia o algo asi.  
  
TAI:(se le abraza y comienzan a llorar juntos abrazados)  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE TAI  
  
KARI:(abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano) hermano estás aquí (viendo un sobre)debió haber dejado una nota(abriendo el sobre)NO ES POSIBLE NO MI HERMANO NO PUEDE TENER ESTO.  
  
CON MATT  
  
MATT:no es posible(viendo la foto del digimundo)  
  
TK:que no es posible hermano? MATT:no nada tk es solo que se rompió el marco de la foto  
  
TK:bueno si quieres cuéntame luego  
  
MATT:te vas a enterar por kari aunque quien save si ella sepa  
  
TOCAN LA PUERTA  
  
TK:yo voy mamá (abre)kari que te pasó porque lloras (abrazandola)  
  
KARI:donde está matt  
  
TK:adentro porque  
  
KARI: yamtto ishida ven aquí en este momento  
  
MATT:que te pasó kari porque me gritas (llendo hacia ella)  
  
KARI:dime que lo que dice aquí no es cierto que es de otra persona  
  
MATT:no kari es correcto y si es de tai  
  
KARI:no es posible  
  
TK: otra que demonios no es posible  
  
KARI: lee esto (le extiende el sobre)  
  
TK:pero como porque  
  
MATT:(le contó la historia)  
  
TK:estas bien kari?(  
  
KARI:no pero bueno no se siento mi cabeza hecha un desorden mejor ya me voy  
  
TK:te acompaño  
  
KARI:gracias  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO TAI Y SORA SE DESPIDEN  
  
TAI:bueno adios sora y espero que después de lo que te dije no te arrepientas de ser mi novia .  
  
SORA:por supuesto que no tai .  
  
AMBOS:te amo adios.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5 el tiempo pasa  
  
  
  
HAN PASADO YA 4 MESES DESDE QUE TAI SE ENTERO DE EL TERRIBLE MAL QUE MINAVA SU SERY PARECE QUE SE MEJORA UN POCO,PARA ESTO TODOS SUS AMIGOS SE HABIAN ENTERADO DE ESTO.  
  
IZZY:tai te ves mejor que nunca las medicinas que te recetaron te han hecho mucho bien.  
  
MIMI:si ni parece que tuvieras(ve a sora que contiene unas lagrimas)perdon no queria recordarlo.  
  
JOE:y estás seguro de que es incurable tai?  
  
TAI:si joe pero no te preocupes disfrutemos al máximo el tiempo que nos quede juntos.( SORA:parece mentira que ya hayan pasado 4 meses desde que nos enteramos de bueno.......  
  
TAI:dilo sora no pasa nada ya me acostumbre a oirlo y a que todos me traten como inútil.  
  
MATT:no te tratamos como inútil lo que pasa es que no queremos que te cances y que te regrecen los dolores inútil digo tai.  
  
TAI:ves lo que te digo ahora lo de inútil me lo creo de verdad no puedo siquiera ir al digimundo por que me desgasto y eso me acorta el periodo de vida ¡genial!(  
  
SORA:pero prefiero darle personalmente tus saludos a agumon y no quedarme viuda antes de casarme.  
  
TAI:de todos modos te vas a quedar viuda antes de casarte porque me voy a morir cuando tenga 17 y francamente no querras que nos casemos a los 15 años verdad?  
  
SORA:te desconozco tai donde está el chico alegre que conoci  
  
TAI:me parece que el ya murio y solo quedo su cuerpo amargado  
  
SORA: y mi novio tambien ya se murio?  
  
MATT:(dirigiendose a los demas)mejor vamonos porque esto se va a poner meloso  
  
TAI:no tu novio sigue vivo porque el amor que siento hacia ti sigue vivo ese creeme que nunca se va a morir.  
  
SORA: no me gusta verte así me das la impresión de que no quieres vivir.  
  
TAI:por ti voy a luchar.  
  
ASI PASARON 2AÑOS ENTRE DESANIMOS ,QUIMIOTERAPIAS Y TODO LO QUE CONLLEVA LA ENFERMEDAD  
  
DEPARTAMENTO KMIYA  
  
TAI:me parece increíble ya tengo 16 años.  
  
SORA:si asi es hoy cumples 16 años (con un tono muy triste)16 años  
  
TAI:solo falta un año sora,quiero que me prometas algo  
  
SORA:que es  
  
TAI:que no vas a llorar el día que pase lo inevitable  
  
SORA:como me pides eso tai va a ser el día en que pierda lo que mas quiero en el mundo  
  
MATT:hola niños ¿interrumpo?la pregunta no viene al caso verdad(los ve a punto de besarse)  
  
TAI:hola viejo  
  
TK:hola cuñado digo tai y donde está mi kari digo kari  
  
TAI:está en su cuarto ve (reacciona y pone cara de asesino) oyeme mocoso como que cuñado y tu kari  
  
MATT:tranquilo tai no pasa nada estos niños ya tienen 13 años ya están en edad  
  
TAI: MI HERMANA ES UNA BEBE Y NO PUEDE TENER NOVIO  
  
KARI:OIGAN PUEDO OPINAR SOBRE MI VIDA  
  
TAI:kari dime que no es cierto lo que dice este mocoso  
  
KARI:si es cierto tai somos novios  
  
TAI(apollandose en el sillon)kari no lo permito no no y .....................  
  
SE DESMAYO PERO NO DE LO DE SU CANCER SINO DE CORAJE  
  
SORA:tai ay dios de que seria esto  
  
MATT:fue de coraje no te preocupes  
  
KARI:(con tremenda gota) parece que no le agrado mucho la idea verdad tk  
  
TK:no verdad  
  
Capitulo 6 el plazo se cumplió  
  
  
  
  
  
POR FIN TAI ACEPTO EL NOVIAZGO DE SU HERMANA CON TK Y TODOS ERAN FELICES PERO ESTA FELICIDAD NO DURARIA MUCHO.  
  
TAI: (pensando)hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que me dijeron que tenia cancer en el estomago parece que estoy en mis ultimos días espero que los de mas ya se les haya olvidado  
  
MATT:nadie recuerda la fecha que es hoy para nosotros bueno en realidad solo tai y yo lo recordamos porque solo nosotros savemos que a partir de hoy empieza una cuenta regresiva en la que me tendre que despedir de mi amigo.  
  
SEMANAS DESPUÉS TAI APARENTA CONTINUAR PERFECTAMENTE DE SALUD  
  
EN EL PARQUE  
  
DAVIS:parece mentira que estes enfermo tai mira que buenos tiros estas dando.  
  
YOLEY:parece que estás mas sano que nosotros tai  
  
CODY:parece que eres un niño de 5 años tai  
  
TAI:auch(tocándose el estomago)  
  
SORA:que te pasa tai  
  
TAI:me siento muy mal me duele horrible el estomago,nunca me habia dolido así  
  
MATT:vamos al hospital tai es mejor aguantas o mejor que se te pase es dolor  
  
Tai: no ..........no matt ay este dolor ya no se me va a pasar.....mejor llévenme de una vez al hospita y avísenle a los demas me quiero despedir de ellos.  
  
SORA:tai no no digas eso te vas a curar y vamos a poder ir al digimundo y vamos a estar juntos lo que nos reste de vida y veras que van a ser muchos años tu no me vas a dejar verdad .  
  
TAI:sora recuerdas la promesa que no me quisiste hacer, la.....la que ....no .....no llorarias cuando yo muera.....qui.....quiero que la cumplas porque si no no me voy a ir tranquilo.  
  
SORA: no me digas eso tai  
  
MATT:ya está aquí el coche vamonos al hospital.  
  
TAI:m..matt  
  
MATT:dime viejo  
  
TAI:podemos...pasar a un lugar antes de llegar al hospital.  
  
MATT:claro tai adonde  
  
TAI: a ver a catherine  
  
SORA:(con cara de que va a matar a tai lo tira de sus piernas) quien demonios es catherine  
  
TAI:(con tremenda gota) es una amiga  
  
SORA:y adonde vive no nos podemos tardar mucho  
  
TAI:vivia  
  
SORA: ya se murio?  
  
TAI:si hace muchos años antes de que yo te conociera  
  
SORA: tai vamos después cuando slagas del hospital ok.  
  
TAI: no sora saves que no voy a salir, por lo menos vivo Pero de todos modos la voy a ver pronto  
  
SORA: que asi que la vas a ver en el mas alla  
  
MATT: sora estás diciendo incoherencias ,por el amor de dios estás celosa de una muerta  
  
SORA: callate y acelera y no vamos a ir a verla vamos al hospital oyeron los dos  
  
AMBOS: si mi comandante  
  
EN EL HOSPITAL YA HABIAN INSTALADO A TAI EN UNA HABITACIÓN  
  
TAI: matt,sora llamen a los de mas me quiero despedir de ellos  
  
SORA: despedir pero no te vas a morir tai  
  
TAI: yo se que si llamenlos por favor  
  
YA ESTANDO TODOS EN TORNO A LA CAMA DE TAI  
  
TAI: me alegro de que estén todos aquí ,kari no llores deberías estár muy feliz tienes un novio que te adora aunque a otras personas nos duela ¿verdad davis?  
  
DAVIS: si  
  
TAI:joe, espero que siempre seas tan sincero como lo eres ahora sigue estudiando y llegaras a ser un excelente medico.  
  
JOE: tai  
  
TAI: izzy tu siempre dijiste que teniamos que fomentar nuestro conocimiento y yo siempre pensava que lo hacias por molestar ahora te pido que nunca cambies quien iva a decir cuando nos enfrentamos a lady devimon que ahora me estaria despidiendo de ti nunca cambies izzy.  
  
IZZY: tai no digas eso te vas a . ........(llora)  
  
TAI:mimi siempre pense que eras una niñita mimada pero ahora que te voy a dejar de ver noto que has madurado bastante y .....y tambien luchas por lo que quieres sigue siempre con esa pureza que te caracteriza .  
  
MIMI: tai no me digas eso no te despidas de mi me duelen mucho tus palabras.  
  
TAI: davis devido al gran valor que has demostrado tener ,y a la gran amistad que me une a ti te dejo a cargo de mi hermana cuidala mucho protegela de todo lo malo y si alguna vez notas que sufre por culpa de ese mocoso(señala a tk) jurame que le daras su merecido.  
  
DAVIS: te lo juro tai pero no te despidas así  
  
TAI: yoley,cody aunque convivimos muy poco me di cuenta de que son excelentes amigos sinceros y amorosos espero que cuiden mucho a kari .  
  
AMBOS: tai  
  
TAI: tk cuida mucho a kari no la dejes deprimirse después de que me haya ido creeme que nunca hubiera encontrado un mejor novio que tu adios amigo o debería decir cuñado?(  
  
TK: te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que kari sufra  
  
TAI: kari mi hermanita mi muñeca tu siempre me acompañaste cuando estuve deprimido mi luz siempre has sido y siempre seras tu tal vez tu no lo recuerdes por que eras muy chiquita cuando catherine murio pero ella decia que tu eras su muñeca y que cuando creciéramos y nos casaramos ivamos a tener una hija igual de bonita que tu adios mi luz.  
  
KARI: hermano porque tu (abrazandose a tk y comenzando a llorar)  
  
TAI: matt mi mejor amigo y mi peor enemigo siempre lo fuiste pero siempre me apoyaste cuando lo necesite tu fuiste el que mas me apoyó cuando nos enteramos de esto ahora quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor.  
  
MATT: el que quieras viejo  
  
TAI: quisiera ver por ultima vez a agumon podrias traerlo para despedirme de el  
  
MATT: claro que si(sale corriendo)  
  
TAI: sora, mi sora la que siempre me brindo su amor desinteresado y verdadero ahora tendra que brindárselo a otra persona aunque yo me muera de celos donde quiera que esté no quiero que te quedes sola y no quiero que llores (la toma de la mano) no quiero que pase lo mismo que con catherine te pido que te cases y tengas hijos y acuerdate siempre de que te amo.  
  
SORA:(llorando)como me pides eso tu eres la unica persona que he amado ,amo y amare toda mi vida no me pidas que te olvide porque tu eres lo que me mantiene viva aunque de hoy aun adelante solo sea mas que un lindo recuerdo.  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA MATT CON AGUMON Y GATOMON (quiso ir a apoyar a kari)  
  
AGUMON: tai  
  
TAI: agumon mi compañero mi amigo nunca me dejaste solo siempre me acompañaste en todo momento quiero ................ay quiero decirte que aparte de ....de matt tu eres mi mejor amigo y que nunca nunca te voy a olvidar y espero que tu tampoco me olvides.  
  
AGUMON: no te olvidare tai (llora)  
  
TAI: les puedo pedir que me dejen solo con sora un rato por favor amigos.  
  
MATT:claro vamos amigos te esperamos afuera sora  
  
SORA:si  
  
TAI: sora ya me voy , me despides de todos no dejes que kari llore y tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas llama........llama a matt por favor si  
  
SORA:(saliendo un poco de la habitación) matt puedes venir un momento por favor  
  
MATT:(poniéndose de pie) claro sora  
  
YA DENTRO DEL CUARTO  
  
SORA. Aquí estamos los dos tai  
  
TAI: matt te queria pedir .......qu.....que cui-des mucho a a sora que nunca la abandones y a ti sora que confies en matt que si algun día llegan a sentir algo uno por el otro no se detengan total yo ............yo ya estaré muerto¿me lo prometen? MATT:tai eso nunca pasará  
  
TAI:(con la mirada perdida y viendo hacia arriba) hola cathy ya voy contigo (pierde todo aliento y ejem muere por un momento)  
  
Capitulo 7 la elección del corazón  
  
EN UN LUGAR MUY EXTRAÑO TAI SE ENCUENTRA FLOTANDO TRAE EL UNIFORME DE LA SECUNDARIA  
  
VOZ: hola taichi  
  
TAI:cathy (se da cuenta de lo bonita que sería si hubiera llegado a esa edad)estás preciosa  
  
CATHERINE:que rapido supliste mi lugar  
  
TAI: porque dices eso  
  
CAT: o me vas a negar que esa niñita llamada sora hizo que te olvidaras de mi(a punto de llorar)  
  
TAI: si lo confiezo pero fue porque te queria de una manera diferente a sora desde la primera vez que la vi me provoco un sentimiento muy distinto al que tu me provocavas  
  
CAT:entonces nunca me amaste?  
  
TAI: cathy teníamos 5 años no sabia lo que era el amor  
  
CAT:aún así yo si savía lo que era por eso pensava en tener una hija contigo y por eso mi modelo era kari por que sentia que serias un excelente padre según te comportavas con ella.  
  
TAI: supongo que no esperaras que te ame ahora  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO CON SORA Y MATT SORA:tai tai contestame no te vayas(llorando)  
  
MATT:le voy a llamar al doctor(sale corriendo y los demas se dan cuenta de lo que pasa)  
  
SORA: si ,tai no te vayas  
  
EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA TAI  
  
CAT: porque no(se le acerca pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cuello e intenta besarlo)  
  
TAI: cathy tal vez te hubiera podido amar si no te hubieras ido y si no hubiera conocido a sora( dice volteando la cara)  
  
CAT:(le voltea la cara hacia ella y hace que la abrace por la cintura) olvidate de sora ella ya no estará contigo  
  
LOGRA SU OBJETIVO BUENO SAVEMOS COMO SON LOS HOMBRES A LOS 17 AÑOS  
  
TAI:(recuerda a sora mientras trataba de controlarse y no besar a catherine) no,no cathy esque bueno si quiero a sora mas que a mi vida ,es una expreción claro (se supone que está muerto)  
  
CAT:bueno después de saludarnos como se debe vengo a decirte algo pero creo que no es necesario vamonos  
  
TAI: que es  
  
CAT:puedes escoger si quieres quedarte con sora que tiene a matt de consuelo o quedarte con migo que solo te amo a ti  
  
TAI:voltea hacia atrás y ve como sora abraza a matt.  
  
CAT:quieres oír lo que dicen?  
  
TAI:ok  
  
CATHERINE SOPLA Y SE ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE SORA DIRIGIÉNDOSE A MATT.  
  
SORA: por fin se fue matt, por fin puedo decirte que te amo sin que ese estorbo esté presente(señala a tai)  
  
MATT: yo tambien te amo sora valio la pena fingir mi amistad hacia tai tantos años.  
  
AL OIR ESTO TAI NO LO PUEDE CREER  
  
TAI:(a punto de llorar)eso no es posible sora me quiere y matt es mi mejor amigo  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO SORA EN EFECTO ABRAZABA A MATT PERO POR CIRCUNSTANCIAS DISTINTAS  
  
SORA: porque se fue matt porque tuvo que dejarme  
  
MATT: saves creo que a mi fue al que mas me dolio con quien me voy a pelear ahora con quien voy a discutir cada 5 minutos quien va a ser mi mejor amigo  
  
DOCTOR: lo siento ya no podemos hacer nada está muerto.  
  
SORA SE ACERCA A EL Y LE DICE AL OIDO  
  
SORA: te amo tai y siempre te voy a amar  
  
VOLVAMOS AL LUGAR DONDE ESTA TAI  
  
CAT: ves lo que pasara dentro de unos años ya nadie se acordadá de ti TAI:(escucha la frase que le dijo sora) explicame lo que acavo de oír cathy  
  
CAT: ya basta me rindo esas imágenes que te mostre no eran ciertas sora te quiere y te quiere bastante y matt ni se diga el nunca te traicionaria.  
  
TAI:entonces porque demonios me mostraste esas imágenes mala amiga.  
  
CAT:porque te amo y si escogias a sora nunca te iva a volver a ver y no queria que eso sucediera por eso por eso pense en hacer algunas trampitas para que me escogieras a mi(.  
  
TAI:perdoname cathy pero escojo a sora y a mis verdaderos amigos adios(estira la mano para tocar por ultima vez la de catherine)  
  
CAT:(tambien estirando la mano) adios tai y nunca olvides que te amoooooooo  
  
EN EL HOSPITAL SORA LLORAVA CUANDO OYERON QUE EL APARATO QUE MARCAVA LOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZÓN DE TAI SE ACTIVAVA DE NUEVO  
  
TAI: (abriendo los ojos) sora,sora donde estás  
  
SORA: tai? tai estás vivo (lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo regresa donde estava)  
  
MATT: tai estás vivo ( a punto de llorar)  
  
TAI: no llores ishida o que me ibas a extrañar?  
  
Matt: por supuesto que si idiota con quien me iba a pelear(limpiándose las lagrimas)  
  
  
  
ENTRA KARI HECA UN BOLIDO  
  
KARI: hermano estás vivo (se le abraza y se pone a llorar)  
  
TAI: si mi muñeca a propósito te mandan saludos  
  
KARI: quien?  
  
TAI: Catherine(voltea hacia arriba y ve a cathy despidiéndose de el) Adios cathy y muchas gracias por entender  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA EL DOCTOR  
  
DOCTOR: (al borde de un infarto) que no ya se habia muerto  
  
TAI: no doctor solo fui a hacer una visita (  
  
DOCTOR: bueno yo traía noticias es posible operarle el tumor cancerigeno señor kamiya  
  
TAI: de verdad me puede curar  
  
DOCTOR:claro pensava que era imposible porque pues usted estava clínicamente muerto pero ahora que lo veo vivo creo que es posible.  
  
KARI: pues que está esperando OPÉRELO  
  
DOCTOR: necesito que alguien que no sea el me firme una responsiva.  
  
MATT: yo firmo  
  
DESPUÉS DEL PAPELEO Y TODO ESO  
  
SORA: porque tardan tanto(tronandose los dedos y dando vueltas)  
  
KARI: (abrazando a tk) ay que se apuren ya no aguanto mas quiero entrar  
  
MATT: calmense todos ya( mordiendo el baso de unisel que contenia su café)  
  
TK: empieza por calmarte tu que con esos ruiditos nos pones los nervios de punta  
  
MIMI: ay me estoy muriendo de nervios  
  
IZZY:ya calmense, agumon gatomon tienen que regresar al digimundo.  
  
AGUMON: yo de aquí no me muevo  
  
GATOMON: y yo sola no regreso ademas me quiero quedar con kari  
  
DOCTOR:familiares de taichi kamiya  
  
TODOS SE PONEN DE PIE  
  
DOCTOR:(con una gotita) solo pueden pasar uno o dos a verlo  
  
SORA: yo voy  
  
KARY:voy contigo  
  
TK: (la jala)tu te quedas  
  
KARI: pero quiero ver a mi hermano  
  
TK: pero el quiere ver a su novia  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE TAI.  
  
SORA: hola  
  
TAI: hola  
  
SORA: como te sientes?  
  
TAI: bien un poquito adormilado por la anestesia  
  
SORA: tai,como regresaste  
  
TAI: (le contó lo que pasó) y bueno me decidi por ti  
  
SORA: ay de veras te decidiste por mi?  
  
TAI: no como ves me decidi por cathy CLARO TONTITA  
  
SORA:te adoro  
  
TAI: yo te adoro mas  
  
SE IVAN A BESAR PERO ENTRARON TODOS  
  
KARI: hermanooooooo  
  
TAI:como estás mi muñequita.  
  
ASI PASO EL TIEMPO TAI SALIO DEL HOSPITAL Y PASAON 5 AÑOS  
  
TAI: kari donde está mi corbata  
  
KARI: a mi no me preguntes yo ya me voy con sora y mimi para areglarme(abre la puerta) a hola matt  
  
MATT: me leiste el pensamiento o que apenas iba a tocar el timbre donde está tai?  
  
KARI:en su cuarto tratando de arreglarse lo mejor que sus nervios le permitan, madre ya es tardisimo me voy adios matt(sale corriendo)  
  
TAI: (grita) kari mi...a hola matt  
  
MATT: veo que tienes problemas viejo  
  
TAI: callate y ayudame a buscar mi corbata y mi.........  
  
MATT: ay que desastre , VOY  
  
MIENTRAS EN CASA DE SORA ,YA HABRAN SACADO DEDUCCIONES DE QUE DÏA ERA VERDAD  
  
MIMI: ya sora estate quieta si no no voy a poder peinarte  
  
KARI:mimi tu te quejas de ella mi hermano no save ni en que mundo está en este momento  
  
PASARÖN 2HORAS SE VE A UN MUCHACHO PEINADO POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA ESPERANDO ENFRENTE DE UNA IGLESIA CON OTROS  
  
TAI: por que no llega  
  
MATT: tranquilízate van a llegar  
  
TK: (igual que tai impaciente por ver a kari) porque no llegan  
  
MATT: con los 2 no puedo izzy, joe ,davis ,cody ayúdenme que me estoy volviendo loco entre este par de impacientes  
  
MIENTRAS EN CASA DE SORA  
  
SORA:mimi que hora es  
  
YOLEY: ya calmate sora faltan 5 minutos para la hora y aún no estás lista(reacciona) 5MINUTOS mimi apurate.  
  
CON PERIPECIA Y ½ PERO LLEGARON A TIEMPO LA CEREMONIA ,COMENZO  
  
DESPUÉS DE TODO  
  
SACERDOTE: taichi kamiya acepta a sora takenouchi como su legitima esposa etc.  
  
TAI: acepto  
  
SACERDOTE:(lo mismo)  
  
SORA: acepto  
  
SACERDOTE: entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia  
  
TAI Y SORA SE BESARON  
  
PASO1 AÑOS Y SORA ESTAVA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ  
  
TAI:está lindísima mi hija verdad  
  
SORA: y como le vamos a poner  
  
TAI:catherine te parece  
  
SORA:(con cara de fuchi) si quieres  
  
TAI: mejor sora  
  
SORA: otra vez te decidiste por mi te adoro  
  
TAI: yo tambien te quiero y una vez mas gracias cathy por darme la opción de escoger.  
  
fin  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
